Mi primer amor
by The mysterious eyes
Summary: Que pasaría si cuando Edward regresa descubre que Bella ya esta casada? Song-fic "Mi primer amor" Y toda la noche bailaste con él si tus ojos miraban, fingían no ver. Yo no pude saber si era dicha o dolor recordando mi primer amor.


Mi Primer Amor

**Hola les llego aquí con un song-fic con las canción de "Mi primer amor" de Jose Augusto es una canción vieja, pero esta canción me hizo pensar en un song-fic en el que Edward regresa después de irse en Luna Nueva y encuentra a Bella casada, espero que lo disfruten**

**PD: Es Edward P.O.V**

**PD2: Los personajes son de SM**

**PD3: Aquí esta el link **

**watch?v=nha3T1kWX90**

Hoy regresaría a Forks después de cinco años de haberme despedido de Bella, ya no aguantaba más, si era necesario me arrodillaría y le pediría perdón, le diría que la seguía amando y que no podía vivir un día más sin ella.

Me entere que abría una fiesta en la que asistiría todo Forks, así que me dirigí a mi antigua casa para cambiarme por la ropa formal.

**En una fiesta muy linda  
donde tú fuiste a bailar,  
sin querer nos encontramos  
y te quise saludar.**

Cuando la vi sentí como si volviera a respirar después de tanto tiempo, sentí como si en realidad tuviera un corazón y este estuviera acelerado, los años la habían puesto mucho más hermosa, mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia.

**De pronto tú me miraste  
fingiendo haberme olvidado  
y en tu sonrisa forzada  
supe que te habías casado**.

Estaba bailando con un hombre, él estaba dándome la espalda así que no supe quien era, valiéndome no saber quien era me acerque a ella, cuando estuve a su lado carraspee y ella voltio, yo le sonreí

-Hola Bella-dije

Ella me miro confusa –Disculpa ¿quien eres?-Mintió ¿Por qué supe que mintió? Porque sus ojos la delataban y en esta mirada había: pena e incomodidad, así que en ese momento voltee a ver al hombre a su lado, y era nadie mas que JACOB BLACK, en eso mi foco se encendió y mi vista se dirigió a su mano, y lo que más me temía encontrar estaba en ella, un anillo de matrimonio.

-Edward Cullen –dije triste -Disculpa la molestia ya me voy-dicho esto di media vuelta y me dirigí a la mesa.

**Y toda la noche bailaste con él  
si tus ojos miraban, fingían no ver.  
Yo no pude saber si era dicha o dolor  
recordando mi primer amor.**

Toda la noche bailo con el chucho, no sabía si estaba triste porque esto significaba que Bella ya no sería mía, o dichoso porque sabía que Bella sería feliz, además yo le había dicho que me olvidara y siguiera con su vida, se supone que debería estar feliz, pero no, era egoísta y yo quería a Bella para mí. Con Bella casada con otra persona que no era yo, mi existencia era insoportable.

Vi a la pareja feliz y me deje llevar por los recuerdos de este amor.

**Para besarme te alzabas  
en la punta de los pies…**

Bella era tan diminuta tan hermosa y extrañaba sus dulces labios.

**Para volver a tu casa,  
buscabas mi compañía.  
Volvíamos de la escuela  
sin tener miedo a la vida**

Yo la protegía, no dejaba ni dejaría que nada le pasará, pero yo le había dicho la más negra de las blasfemias

—_¿Tú... no... me quieres? —Ella dijo_

_-No-y yo tuve que mentir_

¿Que si la quería? ¡LA AMABA!

Ahora tenía que atenerme a las consecuencias de esta decisión de esa vil y cruel mentira.

Me esforcé tanto por protegerla, cuando quien más daño le hizo fui yo.

La voltee a ver y ella me miro, se veía tan feliz a lado de _él._

**Y** **toda la noche bailaste con él  
si tus ojos miraban, fingían no ver.  
Yo no pude saber si era dicha o dolor  
recordando mi primer amor.,….**

Recordé…recordé….recordé

**Los domingos a la tarde,  
yo te invitaba a pasear.  
Noviecita de mi infancia,  
sueños de orillas del mar.**

Fueron castillos de arena,  
cosas que el tiempo llevó.  
Pero siempre las recuerdo,  
por ser mi primer amor.

Y me permití mirarla por última vez y respirar su dulce aroma ya que saliendo de aquí me despediría de mi familia y acabaría con este dolor, mi existencia había sido una noche sin luna, ella fue el cometa que ilumino mi cielo, había quedado cegado, ahora ya ni veía las estrellas, cuando mi cometa desapareció el sentido de mi vida también, cuando quise regresar por mi cometa, esté ya iluminaba otro cielo

.

Siempre seguí por mi familia, ella le dio sentido a mi existencia, ahora que ya no la tengo, ya no tengo una razón para sobrellevar esta no-vida, ya no quiero seguir…..

Siendo echa esta decisión salí del salón de baile no sin antes darle una mirada de amor a mi ángel y decirle mentalmente:

Te amo, para siempre…


End file.
